ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Griffin Family Christmas
A Griffin Family Christmas is a 2000 animated Christmas television special featuring the Family Guy characters. It was produced by Fuzzy Door Productions and Fox Television Animation and aired on Fox on December 18, 2000. Plot Peter Griffin gets into the Christmas spirit by hanging up decorations and being altogether joyful while awaiting the arrival of Lois' sister Carol, her husband Ronald and their twin children, daughter Rita and son Mike. After learning that they will arrive at 4pm, Peter and Brian leave to get their turkey for dinner. However, on the way back home they are mugged by a Santa. Peter hands over his wallet and watch and orders Brian to give him the bird, but while tossing the turkey the Santa "breaks" in half. Seizing the opportunity, the two run away from the mugger. When Peter and Brian get to the police station, they identify the thief, who turns out to be a "homeless" abandoned child named Stanley. According to the social worker, Stanley used to be the horror of foster homes because of his stealing habits. Feeling sympathy for Stanley, Lois decides to adopt him, despite Peter's initial reluctance. They try to show Stanley that they trust him and attempt to teach him that stealing is wrong. However, things get slightly bleaker when Carol and her family get stuck in an airport because of a blizzard. The Griffins then go Christmas tree shopping, but can't afford any that aren't "smaller than their grandchildren". Stanley attempts to help by convincing people to bet on him as he plays a game in order to earn enough money for the Griffins to buy the tree. When a man loses, he chases Stanley, who runs for cover near Peter. The man claims that Stanley cheated him, and Peter asks if this is true. Stanley then truthfully replies "no", and when Peter believes him, he gets hit in the head with a tree by the man. Peter then goes to the hospital, but his boss informs him that he can't participate in the Christmas parade (which is something Peter is quite eager to do since the beginning of the movie) and when he tries to protest, his boss finalizes his "no". To make it up to Peter, Stanley poses as his boss's driver and locks him up in the Griffins' bathroom, which will allow Peter to participate in the parade. Instead, Peter saves his boss and ends up in jail, where he eventually bonds with Stanley. Peter even consoles Stanley that cutting corners to get what you want is not the solution. However, the social worker then takes Stanley away, and meanwhile Peter's boss makes him go to the parade. While there, Peter saves Stanley. At home Peter sees Carol and her family, and Stanley bonds with the twins. Peter says that the new addition to the family gets to put the star on the Christmas tree. Stanley thinks Peter is referring to Rita and Mike, but it turns out it is him and he becomes a Griffin. Ronald helps him put on the star and they all have a happy Christmas. Voice cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire and Tom Tucker *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown and the Giant Chicken's Wife *Seth Green as Chris Griffin *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin *Christine Cavanaugh as Stanley *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Carlos Alazraqui as Jonathan Weed *Danny Smith as the Giant Chicken Credits * Writers: * Storyboard Artists: * Director: Quotes * "All right. What's next, Brian?" - Peter Griffin. * "Hmmm. It looks like the Quahog market for Christmas fruitcake had two boxes of turkey helpers." - Brian Griffin * "Make a donation for a good cost?" - Stanley. * "What cause?" - Peter Griffin. * "'Cause I said! Okay? Give me everything you got!" - Stanley. * "Oh, no. Well. What do we do now, Peter?" - Brian Griffin. * "That's the mugger!" - Peter and Brian Griffin. * "Peter, he's just a harmless child." - Lois Griffin. Trivia *This special is considered non-canon. *The famous "Peter vs. the Giant Chicken" gag is shown in the special when Peter talks with his family, but with the dinner ending from No Chris Left Behind. *This special is a parody of A Flintstone Family Christmas, a Christmas special produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1993. Category:Family Guy Category:Fox Category:TV-PG Category:TV Specials Category:2000 Category:Animated Category:Fuzzy Door Productions